


Bad At Love

by destroyerofhearts



Series: Our love is like a spotify playlist [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David's POV, Drabble, Introspection, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: Another Halsey number. But I couldn't resist because this is a real bi/pan bop and just fits with David's character so well!Went back and watched 'Sebastien Raine' for this and it hurt my soul.





	Bad At Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halsey number. But I couldn't resist because this is a real bi/pan bop and just fits with David's character so well!
> 
> Went back and watched 'Sebastien Raine' for this and it hurt my soul.

_Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I_  
_Always make the same mistakes, yeah I_  
_Always make the same mistakes 'cause_

_I'm bad at love_  

**Bad at Love** _\- Halsey_

 

David's love life was one disaster after the other, and while he'd left behind a great deal of his past self in New York before his whole life was upped and moved to Schitt's Creek, this one part of him hadn't changed. 

He very nearly fucked up things with Stevie, and he was relieved that it hadn't totally destroyed his only chance of friendship in this town that wasn't his sister. All because he said and did the wrong things at the wrong time, and then ran away, unable to escape the overwhelming sense of loneliness and rejection that he'd never felt so upfront before. 

Then there was Jake, and he really should have seen it coming. It was purely physical, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less when Jake would spend his time with Stevie - and spend more of his time with Stevie - than he ever would with David. 

When Sebastien Raine waltzed into town it was like a slap in the face. A reminder of his failed string of romances from his expensive past. Even so, there was something gratifying in Sebastien's interest in David - even now, even without the money and the connections - that got David's heart fluttering. Of all of his failed loves, Sebastien _was_ one of the few that lasted. He was appealing enough to spend the night with. But David knew as he put on the leather jacket from his past that there was no love lost, really, between him and Sebastien. There never was, and never would be. So he took a step back into the past to ensure that Sebastien didn't use his mother the way he'd used him, and watched the last vestiges of his past crumble like the memory card. 

It was therapeutic, stepping outside and taking control, throwing Sebastien entirely off his game. That wasn't normally what David would have done. The old David let himself be used until his lover was done playing. Not anymore. 

He was still bad at love. But now, he was in charge of it. 

 

 _You know I'm bad at love_  
_But you can't blame me for tryin'_  
_You know I'd be lyin' sayin'_  
_You were the one_  
_That could finally fix me_  
_Lookin' at my history_  
_I'm bad at love._


End file.
